The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, which changes the transmission resolution in correspondence with the resolution at a reception side.
In recent years, many facsimile apparatuses have optional resolutions, which it is permitted to use, as well as a standard resolution as transmission-or reception-possible resolutions.
On the other hand, some facsimile apparatuses have a function of temporarily storing read document information in a memory, and then transmitting the stored document information, and sequentially using the stored document information in, e.g., a multi-address communication mode.
In a general communication procedure of a facsimile communication, setting of a call, identification of capability (e.g., a resolution) of a facsimile apparatus on the other end of a line, transfer of document information, release of a call, and the like are executed. Of these operations, in identification of the capability of the facsimile apparatus on the other end of the line, a transmission-side facsimile apparatus identifies information indicating a reception-possible resolution, which information is sent from a reception-side facsimile apparatus. In transfer of document information, document data having a resolution other than the resolution indicated by the resolution information as the capability of a facsimile apparatus on the other end of the line must not be transmitted.
Therefore, in a facsimile apparatus which temporarily stores read document information in a memory, and then transmits the stored document information, when document information to be transmitted is converted into data having a resolution different from a reading resolution, the reading resolution does not often coincide with that of the document information to be actually transmitted.
In the conventional facsimile apparatus, means for informing the resolution of document information to be actually transmitted to an operator is insufficient. For this reason, the operator cannot confirm whether or not document information is transmitted at a desired resolution.
Even when a display unit for displaying the resolution of document information is arranged on a facsimile apparatus, and a transmission resolution is displayed on the display unit, since a reading resolution and the transmission resolution cannot be displayed at the same time, an operator cannot adequately recognize whether or not the reading resolution is changed upon transmission.